Mission Impossible: Runaway
by Hatner
Summary: Krin Harra is on her last chance. The Final Mission Impossible, she calls it. With a new life (Now Krin Gossamer), and a new school in Japan, everything is looking great, until the Host Club makes an appearance. Then... not so great. Drawing attention to herself by A) Not wearing the uniform. B) Mysterious ways, C) Being awesome in general. An Intriguing girl, intrigues them all.


"Krin, where the HELL have you BEEN!"

I closed my eyes but kept walk down the corridor, letting my make-up artist do her job.

Deep breath in. Deep breath out. I'm calm and collected.

"KRIN ROSANA HARRA! You have TEN MINUETS! And only NOW you decide to show up. The things I do for you. DO NOT IGNORE ME!"

My manager however, not so calm.

"Karen, I'm in my Zen and you're not helping me keep the peace. I got here, right?"

"Just don't cut so close next time," mumbled Karen Saulks, "Five more minuets and I'd be forced to call your father.

I internally shudder.

"Zen, Kare, you're so not helping my Zen."

"Just get out there."

"I'm going."

The roaring of the crowd flooded my senses. I was only here, and only now.

One, two three, four.

_I wish you were here,_

_Next to me, _

_Waiting to be._

_Waiting to be everything._

_But. You're. Not._

_So live with it!_

_I don't expect anything but pain,_

_I guess I only have myself to blame._

Soon enough my mind began to wonder as I continued to sing.

Practically everyone was standing… Except for one boy on the ground.

A knee was brought up to his chin, the other stretched out before him.

His hair was a shade of brown so dark it was black. The eyes obscured by his hair. A slight smile graced the boy's face. Well, teen would be more accurate.

Almost as if he saw me looking, his head slowly turning to face me. The smirk on that face widened considerably. His name, was Aiden. Aiden beckoned for me to call him before leaving the stadium. Tuning back into my song, I finished the grand finally and left to east backstage.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing!" I growled into the phone.

"I just came to say hi," mumbled Aiden, "Sheesh, you're overreacting."

"No, I can give you overreacting! Overreacting would be calling dad. But, no. I'm a good, kind, loving, caring, and soon to be blackmailing sister."

"Fine, what do you want?" Aiden sighed.

"A new identity. Passport, birth certificate, papers, family tree, school records, hospital records, credit cards, driver's license. The whole shi-bang. Dad can't even get CLOSE to finding me this time. Got it?"

"got it. I probably could have saved myself a lot of trouble by not coming at all, couldn't I?"

"Yep. But you came, so I want the documents set up and delivered by the first of February."

"Krin?"

"Yeah?"

"It's March twenty-ninth."

"I know."

He sighed into the phone. "You're crazy, ya know that, right?"

"I know." I said happily into the phone.

This time, no one would ever see me ever again until I turned eight-teen.

February 2nd

Going to Japan was the best idea ever. Most of the people there already knew English, so I wouldn't have to learn a new language, AND I had enough money in a private bank account to pay for my lifestyle nine times over. If I were a cat, I'd spend it all.

Looking into the broacher I crinkled my nose in distaste. Ouran Academy may be the best (and the last place anyone would think to look for me), but why did they have to have such a horrible uniform. The yello0w monstrosity made me want to barf. I guess I should know by now that running away has it's price, and this wasn't the worst. Not even close.

Yesterday I found an upscale apartment in a complex (sorta like the Ritz, but better and for rent), and had it remolded to my preferences, meaning white. The whole place was white.

**Sorry if it's not 'correct', but I don't really understand the titles (kun; chan; sempie) so it's all gonna be written in plain English. Thanks! Soooooo the story hasn't really taken off at all, but I would appreciate some CRITICAL reviews, 'cause being nice doesn't help anyone, on my writing style. Just weather or not it flows wel and is easy to read, all that. Ta!**

**-Da hat.**


End file.
